


A Word of Caution

by Thistlerose



Category: Glee
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen, Missing Scene, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue responds to Salazar's campaign ad. Set between "Mash Off" (3.06) and "I Kissed a Girl" (3.07).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word of Caution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



“Reggie ‘The Sauce’ Salazar,” says Sue Sylvester. “Have a seat.”

She smiles indulgently, her arms folded on the table in front of her, while he takes a quick glance around the restaurant. Once he seems satisfied they aren’t being watched – which strikes her as a bit paranoid, but hey, if he’s already on edge, so much the better – he slides into the bench opposite hers and leans forward.

“Okay, Sue. What do you want?”

She gets right to the point. “Saw your new campaign ad.” She picks up her slice of pepperoni pizza, folds it in half the way you’re supposed to, and takes a bite.

“And?”

Sue chews for few moments, then swallows. “That was dirty,” she says.

He shakes his head. “It’s politics, Sue. You think I enjoy dragging kids through the mud?”

“I don’t much care what you enjoy,” says Sue. “You go after one of my kids—” 

“Oh, please.” Salazar makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Like you wouldn’t do the same if you had the opportunity. Don’t pretend you have the moral high ground here. I know you. If you had dirt on someone close to me, you wouldn’t think twice about using it to your advantage.”

Sue studies her pizza. She’d like to tell him that Santana’s gayness isn’t _dirt_. She’d like to inform him that she’d never hurt a kid, though that isn’t precisely true since there was that one time she tried to fire Brittany from a cannon, and she certainly isn’t above using her Cheerios in her epic war against Will Schuester. 

At length she lifts her head and meets his eyes. “You’re right,” she says, “I am a ruthless bitch. It’s a label I wear with pride.”

He snorts faintly and sits back, like he’s finally at ease. “Well, I’m glad we’re in agreement for once. How’s the pizza?”

“Don’t change the subject,” snaps Sue, dropping her pizza slice back to her plate. “I wasn’t done. Now,” she continues pleasantly while Salazar fidgets, “it’s true I’m the last person to trot out that tired old cliché, ‘it’s not whether you win or lose, it’s how you play the game.’ You and I both know that’s bull-crap. Winning is fan _tas_ tic. _That_ said…” 

Still holding his gaze, she starts to rise. “I’m your opponent in this race, so you come after _me_.” Her voice has dropped to a harsh whisper, but she can tell from the way his eyebrows twitch that he’s getting every word. “What you did to Santana Lopez was beyond the pale. If anything happens to that girl as a result of that ad, I will come after you. And I will get you. And I will _end_ you. Are we understood?”

“Is that a threat?”

“Oh, yes,” says Sue. “And you are welcome to repeat it. Sue Sylvester takes care of her own. And if anyone harms that girl, they will be making one bad enemy.” 

She starts to turn away, then stops. “One more thing, since you asked.” She grabs her plate. “This tastes like ass.” Then she very deliberately turns the plate over, dumping her partially eaten slice of oily pizza into his lap. “Oops. Also, I’m going to win.” 

It’s possibly he says something nasty as she walks away. If he does, though, she doesn’t hear; all she can hear is her acceptance speech, ringing in her mind like the sweetest of bells.

03/10/2012


End file.
